dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Summary Z.E.N takes Jazz to the park but they run into her enemy Cannon Transcript (Z.E.N was taking Jazz out for a walk at the park) Jazz: look at all the birdies! Z.E.N: *bored out of her mind* mmhmm Jazz: Zebra who is that cock who's looking at you? Z.E.N: who? Jazz: (points at a neon green stick figure) dat cock Z.E.N: (sees cannon) oh fuck Jazz: you want to give him a fuck? Z.E.N: (looks at Jazz) what have i done to you?? Cannon: (walks up to Z.E.N) so, who is the little brat? Jazz: hi ya cock! *waves at him* Cannon: the fuck you just say? *goes into punch her but Z.E.N punches him back 5 feet* Z.E.N: BITCH! Jazz: but i wanted a fuck! Z.E.N: (face palms) Cannon:wait what? Z.E.N: its complicated. Jazz: whats a bitch? Z.E.N: err.. a female dog Jazz: i see bitch's ever day! at the beach on the street- Cannon: (has a disturbed look on his face) Z.E.N: (laughing her ass off) oh god your the best Jazz Cannon: (snaps out of it and kicks Z.E.N in the gut) Z.E.N: (is pissed and grabs his foot and tosses him into a tree) Jazz: i wanna try! Z.E.N: start with the pigeons! Jazz: (has a hurt look on her face) i can do it! (walks up to a family and grabs a boy about her age by the foot and throws him into the cement) see? Model: (the mother looks disgusted) what is wrong with your child?! Jazz: (looks at Z.E.N and gives her sad puppy eyes) Z.E.N: (sighs and walks up to the mother) bitch you have a problem with it and i swear you and your whole family will be a big pile of organs blood and bones. so you better get your plastic ass out of here! Model: (screams, picks up her children and runs) Jazz: was i ass or what? (grins) Z.E.N: yes, you were awesome Cannon: (comes running at Z.E.N with his sword) get ready to die! Z.E.N: ahhh fuck (sword barley misses her as she pulled out her gun and shot him in the knee cap) Cannon: (pissed and keeps chrging her with his sword) Z.E.N: (manages to do a few back flips away before she was able to kick him in the air and punch his head into the ground) Jazz: (is in complete awe) i want to fuck you Zebra! Z.E.N: ZEBRA IS WORKING! Cannon: (gets up and manages to cut Z.E.N's face and arm) Z.E.N: (grins at the pain) heh (grabs his scarf and starts to choke him) Jazz: i want to shit the rest! (walks up to close to cannon and he cuts her cheek. Jazz was staring at the blood coming from her cheek and starts to cry) Z.E.N: (demon in her head "my turn" Z.E.N's eyes grow bigger and both become red) (demonic voice comes out) your mine now fucker Cannon: (stands up horrified as Z.E.N rips him to pieces, eats some of his insides, rips off his dick and forces it down his neck where she had cut a hole along with a bomb.) Z.E.N: (takes cover and when he explodes blood splatters every where. it takes her 15 minutes until the demon goes away) (stands up)well! that was exciting! Jazz: (is splattered in cannons blood) awww i didn't give him a fuck! Z.E.N: (picks jazz up) lets go get you a treat. im full (wipes off some of the blood from her mouth) Jazz: yay! im so faggot! ---------- (both her and Jazz were soaked with blood and as they walked to the mall people stared at them in shock) Jazz: i want shit cookies and ice cream! Z.E.N: you sure? how about vanilla? Jazz: ewww cum ice cream! Z.E.N: (laughs hystaricaly) (Katie and Zach see them and are horrified that Jazz is covered in blood) Katie: Z.E.N! WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL THINGS IN FRONT OF HER! Jazz: whats kill? Z.E.N: the best word you will ever learn Katie: you have done nothing but ruin this child!! Z.E.N: hey! not true at all! i showed her how to hack things and shes one of the best i have ever seen! Jazz: (stands up straight and flips katie off while doing a salute) i-i salute you bitch! Z.E.N: (scoops up Jazz) alright! good girl! Jazz: yay! will you camel toe to me tonight? Katie and Zach: WHAT THE HELL?! Z.E.N: of course i will i always do! (cant help it and breaks down laughing at the faces katie, zach and the people around them are making) Jazz: will you guys too? Katie and Zach: HELL NO!!! end battle.png Category:Episodes